A number of electronic devices, such as OLED (Organic Light Emitting Diode, or organic electroluminescence device) or CCD (Charge-coupled Device), are sensitive to moisture and oxygen in the atmospheric environment. In order to ensure the normal operation of the electronic devices, encapsulations of the electronic devices are needed to prevent them from moisture and oxygen in the atmospheric environment, thereby elongate the useful life thereof.
By exemplifying an OLED display device, as shown in FIG. 1 (a) and FIG. 1 (b), the OLED display device may be encapsulated in a manner of the combination of an inorganic passivating layer 301 and a water-oxygen barrier membrane 303 or an encapsulating thin film 302 and a water-oxygen barrier membrane 303, in the prior art. Here, the water-oxygen barrier membrane 303 is typically prepared by the extrusion molding process with a polymer material; bound by the process of preparation, only if the thickness of the water-oxygen barrier membrane 303 is controlled to about 50 μm, the uniformity thereof can be ensured. On this basis, adhesion by a binder is further required between the inorganic passivating layer 301 and the water-oxygen barrier membrane 303 or between the encapsulating thin film 302 and the water-oxygen barrier membrane 303 so as to lead to further increase of the thickness of the encapsulating layer 30.
It thus can be known that the fact that the adhesion of a water-oxygen barrier membrane 303 to an inorganic passivating layer 301 or an encapsulating thin film 302 in a manner of a binder is used in the prior packaging technology does not contribute to the achievement of lightening and thinning of electronic devices.